


不安息的亡灵

by xiyur



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyur/pseuds/xiyur
Summary: 在哥谭出现了大范围的死者复活现象后，杰森回来帮忙，但显然蝙蝠们把他当作了短暂复活的亡灵中的一员。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Martha Wayne & Thomas Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	不安息的亡灵

**Author's Note:**

> 角色属于原作，ooc属于我。  
> 这是之前为万圣节而写的！希望可以得到留言和kudos！

“不要惊慌，您看到的也许是邻居家的万圣节装扮……”  
“我们不能因为流言就去搜查无辜公民的家……”  
整个下午哥谭警局的热线都没停下来过，有人打电话称看到死人行走在大街上，有人求救说自己被鬼怪盯上了，还有人报警说有凶杀案，警方赶到后却看到被害人还活的好好的。

“该死的，这是阿卡姆那群疯子搞得鬼，还是什么闲得无聊的家伙在恶作剧？”为此被迫加班的警员抱怨着走出房间，准备为自己倒一杯咖啡。在穿过走廊时他听到跑动的声音，转头看了一眼，而杯子从手中滑落，滚烫的咖啡倒了一裤腿，他却浑然未觉似得愣在原地——正被数名巡警追逐的分明是他前几日刚刚击毙、尸体尚无人认领的抢劫犯。

在城市的不同角落，无数人目击了已经死去的亲人朋友乃至仇敌以活人的姿态出现，不管他们为此惊慌失措还是欣喜若狂，消息都迅速传播开去，为整个美国乃至全世界所知，而蝙蝠侠早知道了这件事，在收集了网上出现的视频、目击证词、报警记录，同资料库中记录的死亡人口比对后，他确定有许多疑似死者的人出现，却并不认为他们是死者本人，也并不觉得“复活”一事是友好无害的。

然而大众不这样想，他们只看到奄奄一息的老人重获健康，已经下葬的死者在阳光下行走如常。病入膏肓的患者，渴望长生的富人，对此感兴趣的专家，想找出这一现象发生的原因并加以利用的别有用心者……无数人开始涌向哥谭，而蝙蝠侠无法阻止。在发现蝙蝠侠有插手意图后，甚至有人从政治层面同正义联盟交涉，要求蝙蝠侠不得危害全人类的福祉，其他英雄也不得在未经审批的情况下进入哥谭，并得到了大部分国家支持。

在节目中，复活者不断亲吻着身边的妻儿，“感谢上帝！临死前我一直想见我未出生的孩子一面，但现在我有机会看着他长大了。”曾阴阳相隔的情侣甜蜜的抱在一起，宣布他们决定下个月就结婚。

然而复活的不止是普通人，更有众多犯罪分子。  
疯子不会因死去过一次而变成正常人，强盗也不会为第二次生命改邪归正，随着十几年中死去的人陆续复活，有人寻仇，有人意欲重建势力、夺回被瓜分的地盘，也有人单纯在发泄，哥谭很快陷入了混乱。蝙蝠侠一贯以来的压制失去效果，连往日适当约束着手下的企鹅人等都被卷入夺权纷争，在街头公然开战，再加上外来势力的插手，情形越发不可收拾。唯一值得庆幸的是，新出现的死者中无人复活，否则他们必然更毫无顾忌了。

如此局势令蝙蝠侠自顾不暇，严令提姆不得外出夜巡，而迪克从布鲁海文赶回，也碍于禁令不能以夜翼身份出现，甚至在帮重伤的蝙蝠侠代班后收到警告。而戈登局长也因和蝙蝠侠关系过于密切而被调离岗位，令蝙蝠侠难以得到最新消息，在追捕连环杀手时遭到警方无差别攻击，差点被打成筛子。

“天啊布鲁斯，我就说你不该带伤出去。”迪克拿出工具帮蝙蝠侠取子弹。

“有人救了我，放烟雾弹遮住警方视线后冒充我引走了他们。”蝙蝠侠把视频记录调到大屏幕上，一帧一帧仔细查看。

“那我真得感谢这位不知名的先生了。”

“还不能确定他的目的，不能放松警惕。”

缝完针，迪克走到展示柜旁，隔空描摹着破损的制服，“你说小翅膀复活了吗？如果他复活了为什么不回来？”

蝙蝠侠查过，所有复活者的尸体都从墓地里凭空消失，杰森的棺材也确实空了，但他实在无暇寻找，也并不愿相信杰森被这样打扰了死后的安宁。何况许多没有复活的人尸体同样不翼而飞，也许杰森是这其中之一。

随后在小睡了三个小时，被瓷器碎裂的声音吵醒走出房间后，布鲁斯看到老管家失态的跌坐在地上，而托马斯韦恩和玛莎韦恩正迷惑不解的站在门口，容貌与当年一般无二，身上还穿着下葬时的衣物。

向刚刚复活的父母解释当下情况费了布鲁斯不少时间，他们上一刻的记忆还是在小巷里遭受枪击痛苦不堪，下一秒就换了一身衣服，站在家门口，发现时间过去了几十年。在说起布鲁斯这些年明面上的经历时，玛莎搂着布鲁斯泣不成声，而等迪克和提姆从房间里出来，布鲁斯又不得不开始解释自己是如何收养了三个孩子，以及，是的，他还没有结婚。

尽管无论是对话中谈到的细节还是收集到的毛发皮屑都证明，这的确是韦恩夫妇本人，布鲁斯还是提高了警惕。他边扮演花花公子，边暗中加紧调查，还得注意着不能让父母发现蝙蝠洞，及找理由在白天补眠。还好托马斯重新接手了韦恩集团，玛莎也有夫人外交要做，没办法放太多精力在布鲁斯身上，让他还能抽出精力去做蝙蝠侠的事，而他在社交场合出现的次数越发少，也被媒体归因于豪门内斗，上了许多天娱乐版的新闻。

不知名人士依旧在帮助蝙蝠侠，尽管他始终没让蝙蝠侠看到正脸，但蝙蝠侠还是通过其他方式确认了是同一个人。这个人每每在蝙蝠侠遭遇险境时出现，却又在战斗结束后第一时间偷溜，中间一言不发不说，还总能毁掉蝙蝠侠在他身上按的窃听器定位器，实在非常可疑。而且他不知怎么找到了绕过蝙蝠车警报系统的办法，把蝙蝠侠需要的资料贴到车上过，若他心存歹意，完全能对蝙蝠侠造成毁灭性的打击。因此得到的资料蝙蝠侠查了又查，发现其中没做过手脚反而觉得有更大阴谋了。

在韦恩夫妇复活一周后，格雷森夫妇和德雷克先生也相继复活。

“太感谢您了！要不是您收养了迪克，我真没法想象他一个人会遇到什么。”  
面对格雷森夫妇纯然的感激，布鲁斯说不出话来。这对夫妇不会知道迪克并非他们所想的那样在富足安宁中长大，也不知道他将他们的儿子带入了怎样危险的境地。迪克倒是驾轻就熟的编造着故事安慰父母，把身上的伤都归结于警员工作，成功使他们相信迪克在韦恩家生活的很幸福，并接受了布鲁斯的赞助去租房子住。  
当然，这并不影响迪克的义警活动，除了进出蝙蝠洞麻烦些。

提姆这边则好办的多，要不是为了避免外人怀疑，杰克德雷克都不介意和儿子一起住在韦恩家了。好在德雷克家的房子也就在隔壁，来往并不麻烦，但为安全着想，也为瞒住韦恩夫妇，提姆把不需要用到蝙蝠洞设备的工作都在家里做了，同时保护着父亲别被近日越发猖獗的反派们伤害。

最让布鲁斯头痛的，还是玛莎韦恩了解了这些年哥谭变化后，开始相看各家千金名媛的举动。而玛莎的理由也让他无法拒绝。  
“我不是为了韦恩集团或家族传承，我只希望若我们再一次离去，你不会是孤身一人。孩子们会有自己的家庭，总得有个人陪你共度余生。”

很快，韦恩家在酒店里举行了豪华的宴会，得到过通知的淑女们打扮的光彩照人，矜持的来回走动展示着自己，商人政客则在觥筹交错之际商议着各种事。正当托马斯上台要宣布宴会开始时，大门被炸开，小丑和他的手下们在门边宾客的尖叫声中走进来，“Surprise！虽然没人邀请joker，但我还是要来和你们一起做个游戏。”

他随手抓了个吓的站都站不起来的商人，沿着众人退开让出的路拖上台，高声宣布：“告诉蝙蝠侠！如果他不能在十分钟内出现在这里……”  
手杖重重敲下，血花四溅，“我就把你们一个一个杀掉直到他来！”

在第一时间布鲁斯就把父亲从台上拉下来，并尽可能让一家三口混进人群中不被小丑注意到。但这次宴会由玛莎操办，不像从前总有地方藏着制服，出口又都有人把守，让布鲁斯没法偷溜。更不巧的是，唯一能帮上忙的夜翼不在哥谭，罗宾就算赶到也只是送菜，情形实在不容乐观。韦恩夫妇倒是心态很好，坚信蝙蝠侠很快就会赶来解决这场危机。

在倒计时到剩两分钟时，小丑正有一下没一下的敲着手中的人质，就见落地窗忽的破开，‘蝙蝠侠’从天而降，几下有力的勾拳打倒最近的敌人，又扔出一把蝙蝠镖，要么砍手要么砍腿，废掉了一众小丑手下的行动力，冲过去与小丑展开拳拳到肉的痛殴，不顾他尖叫着：“你不是小蝙蝠！你把小蝙蝠藏到哪去了！”打个半残后拿绳拴好，从窗户丢出去随后跟着跳出。

布鲁斯冲到窗前，看到那个冒牌的蝙蝠侠在半空中接住了小丑，迅速消失在视野中。至于一地哀嚎着的人，布鲁斯检查过都不是致命伤，但蝙蝠镖上涂着成分未知的毒剂，令他们全身麻痹动弹不得，这药他没见过，但蝙蝠镖的造型可真是熟悉的很……

在应付完媒体，安抚了惊恐的人们和试图登报向蝙蝠侠致谢的父母后，布鲁斯回到蝙蝠洞，发现储存的蝙蝠镖果然丢了不少，制服展柜里也缺了一套备用的。夜翼前一天就被叫回布鲁德海文了，他的体型也与冒牌蝙蝠侠相差甚远，布鲁斯打过电话确认没谁找了人帮忙解围，就开始搜寻蝙蝠洞内留下的痕迹，发现重要物品都没被动过，倒是稻草人专用解毒剂之类的消耗品少了不少，却又没拿光给蝙蝠侠留下了足够用的剂量。  
监控遭到了干扰，蝙蝠侠处理了半天，也只得到了一个模糊的侧影。而被带走的小丑，据可靠消息，被用撬棍挂在警局门口，鲜血淋漓浑身骨折，却还吊着一口气。他皱了皱眉，在不知名人士的档案中加了几笔，怀疑起对方的身份和目的来。

————

在离开刺客联盟后满世界游历时，杰森接到哥谭暴乱，蝙蝠侠陷入困境，正联也受约束无法出手的消息，便中断训练赶了回来。  
而他一回哥谭就发现有人试图暗杀韦恩夫妇，而蝙蝠侠一无所知。不过蝙蝠侠不必知道，他也没有半点上门相认，搞什么父慈子孝的意思，这点小事他一个人就能解决，不过用了少许拉萨路泉水作饵，就引了好几方势力过去，几乎歼灭了所谓猫头鹰法庭，从根本上解除了韦恩家的危机。

杰森回犯罪巷看过，他的养母凯瑟琳，在复活后依旧自甘堕落，每天沉浸在虚幻的快乐中，全不管自己身处何处，是否饿的要死。对杰森租了间房子把她搬进去，并在屋里放了不少的食物一事，她毫无反应，似乎完全没认出杰森，更没表达过半点寻找儿子的意愿。至于曾出卖杰森的生母希拉则一复活就抢了辆车，在开出哥谭的瞬间化作飞灰。

他没什么地方好回，就随便找了个地方住，一直关注着蝙蝠侠。不过迪克居然真因为被官方警告，就放任蝙蝠侠独自行动，这件事够杰森嘲笑他好久，新罗宾的技术也不过关，杰森正是以他为跳板，连接上蝙蝠洞电脑，及时得到蝙蝠侠的动向，这才能几次将蝙蝠侠从必死之境中解救出来，而在这途中，杰森也看到了许多因复活而产生的乱象。  
一度饥饿而死的乞丐为争夺一块长毛的面饼相互撕咬，底层的小喽啰被复活的受害者拖进阴沟再没出现，曾遭灭口的目击者还没回到家中就被黑帮再一次灭杀。既然蝙蝠侠想拯救的是这样一个城市，杰森认为，不采用更强力的行动，做多少都不过是徒劳。

当杰森偷穿了蝙蝠侠制服，闯入宴会场地，将小丑轻而易举的按倒时，只要轻轻一拧，就能彻底终结纠缠这他许久的噩梦。但是不行，此刻在众人眼中他是蝙蝠侠，而蝙蝠侠是不可以杀人的，杰森不认同他的做法也无权干预。杰森忍住怒火，在带走小丑后，找了个空仓库将他仔仔细细的打了一个下午，保证他短期内无力搞事，才丢到警局。

事后想了想，杰森觉得，伪装成蝙蝠侠在事情爆发前先一步解决，总好过去给蝙蝠侠救场。于是趁着布鲁斯韦恩有活动安排无暇抽身，杰森就穿上蝙蝠侠的制服在哥谭里四处转悠，先把打韦恩家主意的揍到放弃，再把反派们按名气大小挨个敲打，偶尔还要下外来者别越界。  
仗着补充营养后长了个子，又锻炼出足够肌肉，杰森冒充的蝙蝠侠简直像极了，只有个别阿卡姆资深住户认出不对，但他们说的话也没几个人信。反正蝙蝠侠本尊没法跳出来证伪，谁知道制服下面换了个人呢？但蝙蝠侠对此反应过于平淡，也令杰森觉得有点奇怪。

尤为尴尬的是，有次杰森穿着蝙蝠侠制服从天而降踹翻抢劫犯时，正好落在托马斯韦恩面前，被他应该称呼为爷爷的人要了签名，不，合照是不可以的，然后看似淡定的落荒而逃。布鲁斯听闻后盯着‘蝙蝠侠’签名看了一会，趁父母不备，将纸条掉包，拿到蝙蝠洞鉴定后，在不知名神秘人的档案里又添了一笔。

在各方势力地盘划分完毕、争斗大致停歇，冲着引起复活的神秘力量来的人一无所获而潜伏，数倍派遣的官方力量收拾掉大部分罪犯，剩下的也被蝙蝠侠‘们’解决，蝙蝠侠这边的调查也什么都没查到时，布鲁斯一度以为事情就到此平息。  
然而康斯坦丁发来消息，说沙赞有事要见他一面。

如果不是哥谭出事绊住了蝙蝠侠，他正计划要去考察沙赞，拉他进联盟的。蝙蝠侠对沙赞还算了解，却没想到沙赞为何要在这时找上门，他不放心哥谭，又不愿意带沙赞去蝙蝠洞，只好折中，找了间安全屋让康斯坦丁加好防护魔法，在其中会面。

“哥谭会出现死人复活现象，是因为这里出现了冥界的裂缝。”沙赞一见面就放了个大雷，“如果不能及时将裂缝合上，这片土地会被同化成为死亡之地。”  
“我需要证据。”蝙蝠侠不是没寻找过魔法侧的原因，但他并没在哥谭检测到魔法遗留的痕迹，找相熟的法师也证明这不是魔鬼或恶魔的杰作。

沙赞低声念了串咒语，就要往蝙蝠侠头上点，被躲过，他无辜的说，“我只是施法让你能看到冥界气息。”  
于是蝙蝠侠没再躲开，被沙赞隔着头盔往额头正中位置点了一下，随后他的视野大变，眼前的一切被笼罩在不详的灰雾中，只有沙赞在的位置雾被驱散开，往窗外看去，行人有的被雾缠绕的紧紧的，有的只薄薄挂着一层雾。

“他们并没有真正复活，只是靠冥界气息维持在地面上的行动，而活人侵染也会渐渐变成类似的存在。蝙蝠侠你也许没注意，这一个月来，哥谭再没出现新生的生命，怀孕的也都因各种理由流产，这都是在死亡的领域中的影响。下一个月圆之夜裂缝会进一步扩大，到时连我也很难将它关闭了。”

“如果关闭了裂缝，那些复活的人会怎样。”  
“他们会回到他们应该在的地方。”

决定不难做出，蝙蝠侠保留了沙赞施加的法术，这样顺着冥界气息，他就能找到裂缝的所在地。而在哥谭里四处逡巡找冥界裂缝时，他凭着法术效果，定位了远远尾随在后面的人影，看着对方周围逸散的灰雾，他在心中叹了口气，是了，这一定是杰森。他早猜到了对方的身份，却直到沙赞肯定了这复活本身无害，才敢接受事实，既然死者们的复活终将结束，他还要纠结到什么时候呢。

于是在布鲁斯去珠宝店买东西结果店面被抢劫，‘蝙蝠侠’出现击倒劫匪时，布鲁斯上前一步抱住‘蝙蝠侠’，在他耳边小声说了一句， “和我回家吧，杰森。”  
杰森愣了，先三两步跳上楼消失在阴影中，才开始想布鲁斯这样打算干什么。如果是为了骗他自投罗网，完全没必要用回家做借口，而且他自认除了冒名顶替外，也没做什么会惹恼蝙蝠侠的事，回韦恩家完全不虚，他也有些想见见素未谋面的韦恩夫妇，不知他们会如何看待自己这个从底层出来的野小子。至于之前那一幕被拍到，登上娱乐版头条，成为蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯韦恩有一腿的证据之一，则完全没被当事人们放在心上。

布鲁斯给母亲带回了新的珍珠项链，也请父亲多在家待一待，公司在之前这些年他没管不也发展的很好，不如多花些时间一家人在一起。迪克提姆也得到了通知，默默的将能推的事情都推掉，珍惜义警工作外和家人相处的每分每秒，对格雷森夫妇提出的一家人再表演一次空中飞人的事，迪克也配合的捡拾起训练。  
在韦恩家买下的马戏团中，飞翔的格雷森重出江湖，这一次迪克抓住了他的父母，接受观众欢呼时，他看到提姆与德雷克先生在台下，韦恩一家也坐在旁边，仿佛回到了当初的场景，但这梦幻般的经历，终究会醒。

消除冥界裂缝的消息不能传开，复活的人绝不想失去这虚假的生命，追求长生的人在知道这样能延续生命后估计还巴不得哥谭被冥界吞没，消息被他们知道了必然会引发前所未有的动乱，因此布鲁斯连父母都保密，只一个人默默煎熬着。

这时杰森带着礼物回来了，韦恩夫妇热情欢迎了他，他们从知道了杰森的存在时，就在期待他何时复活。在他们的想法中，杰森当然会在复活后第一时间回来，杰森也没捅出真相，不然他还得解释自己是为何与布鲁斯闹矛盾，进而不得不谈到他的死与小丑，让托马斯和玛莎怀疑布鲁斯怎么会和小丑扯上关系。

“我可怜的孩子。”玛莎听杰森讲完他编造的当年如何饥肠辘辘在街头游荡，结果遇到好心的布鲁斯收养的故事，怜惜的摸着他的头。杰森也没说凯瑟琳复活了，顺势住了下来。在迪克和提姆都不在的情况下，玛莎把对孙辈的感情全倾注在杰森身上，还亲自下厨，结果惊喜的发现杰森也会做菜，便交流起烹调经验，还把韦恩父子当做试菜的。  
托马斯则在看到布鲁斯同杰森的相处模式后，批评他父亲不是这么做的，叫布鲁斯多带杰森玩玩，反正他闲在家里也没做什么正事，还不如增进亲子关系。

杰森以为布鲁斯带自己出门只是个去蝙蝠洞的借口，没想到两人还真去了游乐园，被带着坐了过山车、海盗船等其实已经不太适合他这个年龄的游乐设施。布鲁斯像一个普通的父亲一样，给杰森买衣服买书买零食，等他突然接到要处理的消息，带了杰森一起进蝙蝠洞，也没在忙完后盘问杰森，更没追究他为什么要假冒蝙蝠侠，让杰森简直怀疑蝙蝠侠被什么人掉了包。

等迪克和提姆听到消息回来，杰森也没有煞风景的去针对提姆，顶多在做派的时候，往提姆那一份里加上一管芥末，看着他被辣的咳嗽时不走心的道歉，“不好意思我放错馅料了。”提姆居然也好脾气的一笑而过了，当然，事后杰森发现自己那份小甜饼不知道被什么人偷吃了，这就不关提姆的事了。

布鲁斯和家人们度过了一段愉快而平静的时光，直到沙赞通知他做好准备，才打破了这份平静，他并没叫上孩子们，蝙蝠侠也不能剥夺他们和亲生父母在一起的最后时光，更不能让杰森亲手消除自己生存的可能。  
然而当蝙蝠侠消除了几处小的裂缝，最终来到主要的裂缝所在地阿卡姆时，他看到夜翼和两个罗宾已经在那里了，杰森身上的制服明显小了，被胸肌绷的紧紧的，不舒服的动来动去。他没有多说，带着沙赞绕过守卫和犯人进入阿卡姆深处，夜翼与罗宾们紧随其后。

阿卡姆难得的安静，他们一路上也没碰到几个人，遇到的都被罗宾们先蝙蝠侠一步撂倒了。等到了目的地，一间空旷的地下室，沙赞在周围设好魔法阵，都顺利的难以想象。  
在触发魔法彻底封印冥界裂缝时，引发了剧烈的震动，蝙蝠侠紧紧抱住杰森，差点勒死他。然而看到裂缝消弭，杰森还好好站在那里时，沙赞已经离开去处理后续，通过私人频道给蝙蝠侠留下一句话，“地面上残存的冥界气息还能让复活者存在一段时间。”  
蝙蝠侠下令原地解散，希望他们都还来得及回去告别。

当赶回韦恩家时，韦恩夫妇还纳闷布鲁斯说出差怎么这么快就回来了，就被紧紧抱住，“父亲，母亲，我爱你们。”他们尚且茫然着，见自己从指尖起逐渐化作飞尘，也就明白发生了什么，一家人紧紧相拥，直至夫妇二人化作尘土，被布鲁斯收在匣子中。  
迪克和提姆稍后也都红着眼回来了，他们只能允许自己悲伤这一会儿，接下来还要去整治必定会因此乱起来的哥谭。

等慢了一步回来的杰森推开门，就见到这样的场景，而迪克抬头脱口就是，“小翅膀你还有什么心愿没完成吗？”搞得他一头雾水。  
鸡同鸭讲了一番，杰森才弄明白，原来他们都把自己当做是在这一次事件中复活的，而蝙蝠侠刚刚就是去解决复活的源头，因而复活的人都尘归尘，土归土了，难怪前段时间布鲁斯他们的态度那么奇怪！  
于是他只好申明，他已复活了一年多，并卖了刺客联盟来转移注意力。

很快，来自蝙蝠灯的求助让他们无法继续追问杰森。  
在之前一个月里，新接手警局的警长严禁警员点亮蝙蝠灯，因此蝙蝠侠并不意外在天台上见到戈登。戈登告诉蝙蝠侠，小丑刚刚炸了阿卡姆，把包括他自己在内的一堆犯人弄成了重伤，随后城市里许多复活者在众目睽睽下灰飞烟灭，上面的人已经炸了，都要求重判小丑。

蝙蝠侠算了算时间，发现小丑炸阿卡姆的时间正是他之前去解决冥界裂缝的时候，大概小丑只是想逃狱，却被加成了爆炸威力，连复活的人化灰也被扣在他头上，认为是小丑把引起复活的宝物炸坏了。蝙蝠侠还不至于去说明真实情况，那只会令整个正联成为众矢之的，只能默认小丑背锅。

在乱了一周后，人们依然在举行纪念活动，哥谭却恢复了从前的平静，警方也终于不用再纠结是否要收押之前击毙的犯人，复活者在法律上是否属于活人，已经被继承的遗产要不要收归原主。倒是被害人的证词经过审批，作为证据解决了一批积压的案件。

韦恩家挂起了新的全家福，包括了韦恩夫妇、布鲁斯、阿尔弗雷德、杰森、提姆、迪克在内。但杰森并不准备对外宣布自己的复活。  
“想想吧，就算你编造故事说我当初没死，人们也只会认为你是独占了那个令人复活的宝物用它复活了我，然后都来抢夺那根本不存在的宝物。我这样就很好，我可以弄一套真实有效的证件，假装成另一个人，还能在暗中配合你们行动。就算有人问我为何与韦恩家收养的儿子长得这么像，也能解释说是你们过度悲伤，寻找了我做替代品寄托感情，我正好以这个理由把证件上的名字也改成杰森，完美！”

“这样说也有道理，可是你做的那个头盔太丑了吧！”  
“哈？难道像你那套迪斯科舞服才算有品味吗？”

他们的故事仍在继续。


End file.
